1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a dispensing station for dispensing beverages such as soft drinks.
2. The Prior Art
A typical example of prior art is a dispensing machine with a separate drip tray and a discrete dispensing valve for each flavor. Another example would be a vending machine that vends a cup and then fills the cup with beverage. The typical prior art is either completely mechanical or is electro-mechanical.
The prior art is specifically commercial and is not suitable for use in a household.